Sailor Senshi High School
by amizoicite2003
Summary: Senshi and Shitennou Pairing in High school. Mamoru/Usagi, Zoicite(Soichiro)/Ami, Jadeite(Jun)/Rei, Nephrite(Nobuyuki)/Makoto, Kunzite(Kazuya)/Minako, OC/OC, OC/OC. The Senshi have defeated enemies, from Beryl to Galaxia. What happens when they have to face the toughest battle yet, especially when the mastermind is Earth and Light's father from the Silver Millenium? Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

"You like him, don't you." Rei's comment was no question, it was a statement. But how could she understand? She was dating one of _them,_ one of the group, the most popular group, I may add. Jun was the fiery – tempered person Rei needed, like how Ami was with Soichiro, Mako – chan with Nobuyuki, Mina - chan with Kazuya, and Usa – chan was with Mamoru. Even my own sister, Dong Yi, was dating Daisuke, and Hota – chan was dating Usagi's twin brother Hiroaki, aka Prince Cameron of the Moon. Chiba Mamoru, Sakuraza Soichiro, Yamamoto Jun, Takashi Nobuyuki, Hinote Kazuya, Hayashi Keitaro and Nakamura Daisuke made up the popular boy group, just like how Hecate, Usha, Lilith, Shiva, Dolores, Circe and Zilla made up the popular girl group. Both groups were either handsome, or beautiful, and they had to be accepted by the leader; aka Keitaro and Hecate.

I do not like Keitaro, but Minako says I do, but it's so hard to accept it. But then again, she _is_ the goddess of love, Sailor Venus, reincarnation of Aphrodite. I just don't like men. I mean, you would not, if your father ditched your mother and married a Terran woman, and then betrayed the Earth Kingdom by becoming evil. I mean, seriously!

Anyhow, this conversation started barely five minutes ago, when Rei caught me spacing out again for the fifth time that day. At least the teachers don't complain when I space in class. After all, I'm the top of my class, get full marks in all my exams, hand in homework on time _every time,_ the bookworm, who's not very sociable. Keitaro is my total opposite, we just won't work. He's the captain of the football team, and everyone expects him to date Hecate, who is Cheer Captain. Add in that his parents are really rich, and my parents were though well – off and could afford anything are now dead, died in a car crash, well.

This conversation also started because the Valentine's Day Ball is coming soon, and everyone is hoping Keitaro will ask them to the ball _and_ the Valentine's Party, which will last the whole day, because they gave up on the others since they have girlfriends and will rebuff any girl. Keitaro, however, is single, and goes to the ball with a different girl every year. Talk about a flirt. I'm not going again this year – nobody asks me anyway. I'm going to surf the whole day then stay at the temple the whole night.

The girls are going with the "Populars", of course. Besides, I don't dare accept any invitations from boys nowadays, but who wouldn't, if you were invited by a boy then be stood up while your date went to the ball with another girl four years ago? Besides, I've got to practice for my surfing invitational in Malibu in two months. If you ask why I'm living at the temple, it's because my parents stated in their will that if they died when we were too young to live on our own, we would live with Rei.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pleading

"Please, Kimi!" Mina begged. I sighed. Mina – chan wanted me to sing with her at the Valentine's Day Party Singing Competition. "Why can't you ask Rei? Usagi? Anyone _but_ me?" I asked. "The boys decided to bring the girls out on a group date. Kunz is not going for the date, so I'm free, and you're not going at all!" she pleaded. I sighed and gave in. "Fine. What are we singing, what do I wear, and should I go as nerd or the Queen of Surfing?" "You choose half, I choose half, wear something casual, and go as Queen, coz it's time you showed your true side." she grinned. "Fine. I Knew You Were Trouble, Gift of a Friend, Two Voices One Song, and The Story of Us." "Mean, Mine, Ours and Safe and Sound."

 _Some songs are Taylor Swift, and some are Barbie._


	3. Chapter 3 - The Valentine Concert

_One week later..._

"Well, look who it is. The Nerd." I sighed and turned around. As usual, I was the victim of Hecate's group. "Hi, Hecate. Now if you excuse me, I must go prepare for my performance." I turned and ran, going into a toilet cubicle in the ladies and changing out of my plaid skirt, white tee, knee high socks and black shoes into my sapphire – blue tank top that brought out my eyes, my black denim jacket, my light blue-and-silver high-low skirt, and my pair of silver ballet flats. I put my hair into a bun and secured it with the one item that followed me from the Silver Millenium: my favourite cream – coloured hair clasp. We were singing I Knew You Were Trouble, then Mean, Gift of a Friend, Mine, Believe, Ours, The Story of Us then Safe and Sound. We had no idea who was going first, so we had to be prepared, especially if Hecate decided to pull something funny. Well, I was right. Hecate changed the order so Mina – chan and I were first, so I decided to give an announcement Mina – chan had forced me to say before we sang our songs.

"First up, Aino Minako Akarui and Kimiko Terra Janessa Higurashi!" the teacher, or rather Principal Stowe, announced. We picked up our guitars, and Mina walked onstage with a smile, with me following. "Hi everyone!" she said, waving. "I really shouldn't be doing this, but hey, Kimiko has kept her secret _very_ well for the whole time since she entered school. I finally persuaded her to tell the school her secret." I grumbled a bit before stepping up. "Hey everyone. The so – called secret is that I am actually a surfer. The Queen of Surfing." at this, many students started mumbling disbelievingly. "I know you don't believe me, so I will give you proof. In two months' time, I will be out of school for three months, and I will be in Malibu for the International Invitational Surf Meet Quarter - Finals. I invite the whole school to come and watch." some people cheered, no school for three months! Ugh. Mr Stowe stepped up. "Thank you, Kimiko, for trusting us enough to tell us. The teachers will consider it. Now about your song?" I grinned widely for the first time that day. "Just getting to it. The song Mina – chan and I will be singing is I Knew You Were Trouble. I wrote it a few years ago for someone." I grinned before I started singing.

 **Keitaro POV**

Kimiko? Singing? Huh, who would've thought? But I tuned in as soon as her voice was heard. I've had a crush on that girl since a year ago, and never got the guts to ask her out. Me! I'm supposed to be the flirt, who's never afraid of girls. But around her, it's like I become a stuttering idiot. "You knew?" I asked Kazuya, who was standing next to me, filming the competition for Mina and the girls to see. He shrugged.

 _Kimiko: Once upon time  
A few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

 _Mina: I guess you didn't care  
And I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

 _Kimiko: And he's long gone  
When he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me_

 _Kimiko:'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh_

 _Mina: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Kimiko: Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Kimiko: No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

 _Mina: And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see_

 _Kimiko: He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me_

 _Kimiko I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh_

 _Mina: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Kimiko: Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Kimiko: When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah_

 _Kimiko: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh_

 _Mina: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

 _Mina: Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

 _Kimiko: I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Both:Trouble, trouble, trouble_

All this while, they were strumming their guitars. Talk about talented.

 _The song is, obviously, I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift._


	4. Chapter 4 - Surfing the Waves

_Three months later..._

 **Kimiko POV**

"Running for Team Hawaii is Karana Chiro, and we have the known internationally Queen of Surfing, real name Kimiko Terra Janessa, running for Team Japan!" the announcer – uh – announced. I turned and waved, especially to my schoolmates and teachers, including Mr Stowe, whom I managed to get front – row seats, then returned to chatting with my surfing friends and fellow competitors, Fallon Casey from Team Malibu, and Kylie Morgan from Team Australia. "Hey Kylie. Ready to rock?" I asked. "Mmhmm. Prepare to get trashed." Kylie grinned. I snorted. "As if."

Nearly ten minutes later, the other surfers had finished their shows, even Kylie and Fallon. None of the waves seemed right... wait. That one! "Kimiko Terra has one more minute. The last wave coming will be the last for another ten minutes. Will the Queen of the Waves lose, or face a beast of a wave?" Oh yeah. Finally! I heard a beeping from my watch, which was my communicator. "Hey Hota – chan, Kylie." I grinned at my group of friends and their boyfriends. "Well, whaddya think? Will she?" Hotaru joked. I looked at the oncoming wave. "She will." I replied. Hotaru stared. "You gotta be kidding me! That wave's gonna kill you!" she exclaimed. "Hota – chan, I'm the Queen of Surfing, Princess of Earth, the one who loves all elements. The bigger, the easier." I smiled before cutting of the connection. I heard a collective gasp from the crowd as I faced the wave. "I don't believe it! Kimiko Terra is actually facing the wave? Will she make it?" the announcer exclaimed. Oh yes she will.

 **Kevin POV**

I stared at Kimiko in panic. What was she thinking? The rest of the school was too, even Hecate and her friends. Then we stared. Kimiko had just done a triple backflip in air _on top of the wave!_

One time, when Kimiko dove into the water, everyone gasped. Barely five seconds later, Kimiko shot out again and did a front flip before landing on her board. She smiled and waved as is nothing had happened.

After waiting for an eternity, the announcer announced the judges decisions. "This is the quarter – finals. Out of the eight surfers, only four will get in. In fourth place, Aria Solaria. In third place, Fallon Casey. In second place, Kylie Morgan, and in first place, Queen of Surfing, Kimiko Terra!" the whole school screamed with happiness.

 **Kimiko POV**

Later on, reporters surrounded us semi – finalists. "Kimiko! Kimiko!" some reporter shouted. I turned, and smiled. "Yeah?" I asked. "What do you call your new move?" the reporter asked. I shrugged. "No idea. I just thought of it." another reporter interrupted. "So Kimiko, where do you invent your original moves?" "I keep that a secret." I winked. "Kylie, Fallon, wanna grab ice creams and disappear for a while?" I murmured to my two surf friends. "Sure." Kylie smiled. We edged ourselves to the edge of the crowd, then sprinted for the nearest ice – cream shop, bought three ice cream in cups, then ran to our secret hiding spot, which even Dong Yi didn't know about.

As I put some chocolate ice cream in my mouth, the three of us chatted about school, anything but surfing. The surf meets were the times where we could meet, and when we hid in this cave, nothing about surfing was allowed. It was a time for us to de – stress.

 _Kylie and Fallon are from Barbie in a Mermaid Tale 2. R &R's, everyone!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Two months later

**Kimiko POV**

"This is my chance to break free, everything's depending on me, and if I keep trying I'll be..." Kylie, Fallon and I sang, walking back to our hotel. "Ooh, let's sing Keep on Dancing!" Fallon suggested, then started. "I, follow my heart, somehow it always seems to know..." We were cut off by a black - haired blur. Rei. "Where have you been?! Do you know that there's been reporters crowding our room?! Dosen't anyone have privacy here?!" she shrieked. I shook my head. "Nope. Come on, let's go wrangle and strangle the reporters." Kylie sighed. "That's the bad part of entering the semi – finals." she moaned. I grinned.

 _Two months later..._

"This is the judgemental time. Who will win? Kimiko Terra, or Kylie Morgan?" this was the question in everyone's mind. The semi – finals had seen me and Kylie in first and second place, and the finals results were about to be announced. Only my friends, their boyfriends, and Keitaro were here out of my school, the rest had only stayed for the semi – finals. "We have the results! There was a close match, but Kimiko Terra won the Invitational by one point!" the announcer screamed. I shrieked. "Woo!" I screamed, hugging Kylie. She laughed at my excitement. "Calm down, Miss Winner." she teased. She didn't want to be the winner, even though she got into the finals, cos it means she will have to have more practice and competitions, but Kylie's the laid – back surfer competitor type.

That night, I sat on the Malibu beach, breathing in the fresh ocean breeze and allowing the wind to calm me down. I felt a presence beside me. "Hey." Kylie said. I smiled at her. "Hey you, too." "Email?" she asked. "Def." I smiled back. Kylie sat down too. "Can you believe how far we've come? From extreme enemies to best surfer friends." "Yeah. If I recall, I kicked your butt the first time we met."

Kylie sat for about half an hour more, then left, since her flight back to Australia was in three hours and she needed to prepare. Minutes later, Keitaro sat down beside me. "Good performance." he commented. I smiled softly. In the three months we've spent with the rest of the group, I finally accepted that I like Keitaro. He asked me to be his girlfriend just one month ago, when I was celebrating my win in the semi – finals. Only the girls knew. The rest of the school didn't. I curled up in his arms, leaned against his chest and listened to his heartbeat, allowing it to lull me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Emailing and a night out

**Kimiko POV**

 _To:_ _KylSurfer_

 _CC:_ _FallonCaz_

 _From:_ _KimiTerraJanes_

 _Heyheyhey surfers! I'm grad in three months, I'm wondering if you wanna come visit 4 a while beforehand? I miss my surfing bffs, and besides, it'll b fu again. reply as soon as u can._

 _xoxo_

 _Kimi_

I hit send on my computer as I finished my email to Kylie and Fallon, and nearly jumped as I felt two arms snake around my waist. "Kei! Make some noise will ya?" I pouted. "Okay." my boyfriend of five months laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Wait a minute. What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked. "I was tasked of getting my girlfriend down to the car before Hotaru says and I quote 'blast you back to the Silver Millenium." he grinned. "Oh." I stood up and dusted off my clothes. Mamoru and the boys knew they were from the Silver Millenium too, if you didn't know. They were the Generals, of course. Since the whole group was going on a group date at a fancy restaurant, I wore a strapless dress that faded from lilac to a deep purple, my hair down, and a white cardigan. I grabbed my purse and headed out of the temple, putting on my white flats as I did. Keitaro wrapped his arm around my waist on the way to the restaurant. This was a special group date: the first time the whole group was here, and the day before the last term of the last year of high school, and the first term where Kei and I are an item. As soon as we got to the restaurant, however, things didn't go so well since the moment we stepped in, Kei was bombarded by Hecate and her friends. "Keitaro honey! I didn't know you were coming today!" Hecate gushed. I barely stopped myself from rolling my eyes and getting rid of her senshi – style. "Uh yeah." Kei smiled weakly, disentangling himself from Hecate's creepy grip and wrapping his arm around my waist. Hecate scowled before stomping off. Mamoru gave his name to the waiter at the door, and he led us to a private room. "Ugh. Stupid Hecate." Dong Yi, Rei, Hotaru and I grumbled in unison, sinking into chairs. The others chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Keitaro's Girlfriend

The first thing I heard the next day as soon as I stepped into school is 'I heard Keitaro's got a girlfriend! Do you know who it is?' whispers, followed by some who said Kei's girlfriend was _Hecate._ I nearly snorted.

The Rei, Di, Mako and I met the boys at the entrance of the school. Minako and Makoto were shaking their heads in disbelief, Usagi was looking on the verge of bursting out in full – out laughter, and Ami, Rei and Di were giggling. "Hecate? Keitaro's _girlfriend?_ " Rei snorted. I was smiling. "Wait a minute. Why are you _smiling?"_ Ami asked. "Nothing. Just imagining everyone's faces when they find out I'm Kei's girlfriend." I smiled wider. The girls chuckled. "What was that about my girlfriend?" we heard, and turned to see the boys walking towards us. It was Keitaro who spoke. "Nothing, just the completely _illogical_ rumour that Hecate is your girlfriend." I chuckled. "Well, guess we'll have to prove them wrong and laugh at Hecate at the same time." he smiled, wrapping his right arm over my shoulders, then moving it to my waist. We entered the school laughing, then I left to my class, in which I was unfortunately sitting next to Usha.

As soon as she entered one minute before class, she smirked. "Poor girl. The only one without a boyfriend in the popular group." she tauntingly, faking sympathy. I smiled at her, barely suppressing my laughter, then turned to the board, where the teacher had come in and asked everyone to hand in their Summer Assignments. After class, I met up with Kei, Rei and Jun, who were in my English Literature Class, and found out that our seats had been rearranged. Rei and I were over the moon (pun intended). No more sitting next to Dolores and Zilla, hooray! AND we were sitting next to our boyfriends too. We took our seats. Technically, we chose our seats. The teacher merely states who we are to sit with! Hecate entered the room with her friends and scowled since she wasn't sitting next to Kei anymore. Sucker. The rest of the day went the same until break: teachers collected our summer homework, talked about the new term, a few gave some tests to assess us better, the usual. Noone has guessed that I'm Kei's girlfriend yet, well, they'll know soon. During break, The girls and I sat down on a old wooden table under a tree and started eating. The boys, since they're all rich, bought food from the cafeteria, and joined us later. Kei put his food down and kissed my forehead, then sat down. Now that everyone knew my reputation as Queen of the Waves, I had let my hair out from its usual pigtails and tied it in a high ponytail, and got out of my nerdy schoolgirl clothes into something fashionable yet schoolgirlish: a white shirt with a blue collar that had white piping, a blue knee – length skirt, white socks and black flats. I still wore my glasses since it was more comfortable than contacts.

Some gossip girl had seen our exchange, and rushed inside to spread the news.

 _Go, Senshi! Stupid Hecate. :)_


	8. Chapter 8 - Studying

The whispers I heard when I got back to class was now, 'Keitaro's girlfriend is Kimiko!' how did they know? You know what, scratch that. Anyhow, the girls and I were gonna converge together in the Temple's biggest room, which used to be something, but now Rei's granpa made it into a study room for us. The boys are not studying with us, because Ami and I both know that everyone else would be too occupied with their respective boyfriends to actually study. So, they'll study in Kei's family's mansion. As soon as we got into the temple, The girls and I dumped our book bags on the floor, took out our textbooks, and started studying.

Nearly five hours later, Grandpa – he insists we all call him that – called us for dinner. "Rei! You should stop studying! You can't survive without food!" He called. We put down our books, stretched, then headed outside where we usually eat.

After dinner, we studied for another hour before Usagi, Ami and Minako had to leave. Rei and Makoto retired half an hour later, and Di and I stayed up till ten where we stopped.

 _Ha! Serves Hecate right!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Flashback

_A terrifying scream echoed across the battlefield as Sailor Earth, the last senshi standing, found the senshi's mothers dead on the ground. "Don't die! Please!" she begged her mother, who was covered in blood. She heard a laugh overhead and saw Beryl standing over her fallen mother. "How does it feel, step – daughter, to be all alone?" she cackled. Kimiko threw herself at the red – headed witch, intent on killing her. Beryl merely cackled again and disappeared._

 _Her father, her lover, and her best friends' lovers, standing at the other end of the field. She slashed at them furiously, working on killing them, for causing her this pain. "Why?! Why did you have to kill the only people that mattered to me?!" she broke, sobbing her heart out. At the same moment, Queen Serenity, not far away, had just imprisoned Beryl's youma into the seven rainbow crystals, and she watched with horror as they broke. Following to where the crystals were floating to, she saw them combine into one, the youma then moved into an unbreakable box Kimiko's best friend and step – sister Pandora was holding. Beryl arrived beside her father at that moment and watched with horror as the seven combined crystals merged into a shimmering, multicoloured crystal at turned itself to mist and went into Kimiko. Then the Rainbow Crystal solidified into it's diamond shape, and -"_

I woke up with a gasp. "The Fall of the Silver Millenium." I panted, trying to calm my breathing, and lying back down. But however I tried, the image of my Mom, Princess Kikyo of Mars, was imprinted in my mind, and I kept seeing the fall.

The next morning, I tiredly dragged myself out of bed, put on my clothes, woke myself up with some icy – cold water, and went to school, preoccupied.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kimi's acting weird

_A few months later..._

 **Dong Yi POV**

"Does anyone think Kimi's been acting weird lately?" Keitaro asked. Jun looked surprised. "Whaddya mean? She's still topping the school, handing in her homework on time, getting every single question correct, right? That's just plain Kimi." "No, not academically, like other types. She's been isolating herself, studying till one a.m., she looks tired all day but never falls asleep. It's like she's terrified of something." I mused. "She's getting her memories back." Minako shrugged. "How do you know?" "I got my memories way back in Middle School. Remember when I had mono?" she asked. Usagi looked surprised. "Yeah, you missed like three weeks of school." she said. Minako laughed humourlessly. "I didn't have mono." Usagi blinked, "Oh." was all she said. "But why won't she tell us?" I asked. "When I got my memories back, my mom spoke to me. Told me never to tell you guys until the nightmares ended. My guess is that Kimi is dreaming of the Fall, and Aunt Kikyo told her not to tell. She played an important part. The Rainbow Crystal chose her, she was the last of the Royal Families save for Queen Serenity, King Terrain and Queen Beryl. Then she was the only senshi left, we'd all been killed. Usagi killed herself after Mamoru was killed, and Princess Pandora blamed herself since she opened Pandora's box." Minako shrugged. "But Kei had better go and help her. Kimi is probably handling the nightmares Kimiko style, studying and revising extra. It's not healthy." her expression turned worried.

 _The next day after school..._

 **Keitaro POV**

"Kimi, please." I begged. My girlfriend looked like she was trying not to break down. After another five minutes of pleading, she finally cried. "I remember the Fall of the Silver Millenium. How my mom died, you and the boys standing next to Beryl, my father turning his back on us. How everyone was killed. Beryl took everything from me. I was the second – to – last survivor. Our parents' spirits went to Avalon, the Senshi were dead, Dori went to Avalon as well as Cam, I was all alone. Beryl had taken you and my father, killed my sister senshi, cousin and sister, my mom, aunt, uncle. Then she – she laughed and ordered you stab me." she sobbed brokenly into my chest. I tensed at Beryl's name. "Shh. The Fall was over a millenia ago. Everyone's alive now." I soothed. "But our parents aren't. Mom was the one person I could turn to on advice no one else could give. I valued her ideas, her opinion. Then my parents in this time died, and I'm an orphan all over again." she cried.

 **Kimiko POV**

After my cry, I cuddled in Kei's arms, tired out. I could feel myself slipping off to sleep, but I had to keep awake, or else I would see the Fall again. Kei noticed. "Go to sleep, Kimi. I'll be here." he reassured me. Calmed by his presence, I allowed myself to fall asleep.

For the first time in months, I slept dreamlessly.

 _Mushy moment! R &R please!_


	11. Chapter 11 - A meeting

I woke up to the unusual sensation of being kissed awake. I was literally sitting in Keitaro's lap, and blushed. "You're so cute when you blush." he smirked. I yawned, settling down to sleep again. "Kimi, the girls and guys are coming soon for a meeting." he gently woke me, pressing a cool washcloth into my hands. I wiped my face thoroughly, then stood up to go to the bathroom. I brushed out any tangles from my hair and re – tied my high ponytail, then sat down next to Kei just as the others came pouring in. "Hey Kimi. Feeling better?" Minako asked me. I nodded. "Mina – chan, you asked for this meeting. Why?" Usagi asked, slipping into serious mode for once. Usually, it was Rei who called a meeting, being our physic and all. "Mom appeared in my dreams yesterday. Said it was time all of us got back our full memories. With our memories it'll be easier to defeat our next enemy, she wouldn't tell me what." Mina finished with some irritation. "Okay, but how the hell are we supposed to remember? Only Minako has her full memories, and Kimi's halfway there." Ami questioned. "Good deduction my daughter." a voice filled the room, and our parents from the Silver Millenium appeared in hazy forms. "I have trained you well." Athena looked at Ami affectionately. My mom smiled gently and moved to hug me and Di. "We're sending you Princess Pandora. She'll help you." and they disappeared just as fast as they had come. Not two seconds later, there was a bright flash of light and Dori appeared in front of us. "Hi again!" she grinned at us. After a thorough round of greetings, hugs, handshakes and bows, she instructed us to sit down and took out her own Amethyst Crystal. It glowed for a moment, then we were flung into hell.

 _A big THANKS to_ bashfulglowfly _for giving me this idea. And the flashback thing that is in the next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12 - Memories

_Six eleven-year-old girls stood beside their mothers, in front of Queen Serenity of the Silver Alliance and the Moon. Standing next to her was a younger, blonder version of her, same age as them, Princess Serena of the Moon, heir to the throne of light. She was looking at them with interest, but with some aloofness, and when their mothers told them to go and get to know the princess, whom they would protect as they got older, very much like their mothers protected the Queen, Princess Serena quietly led them to the royal gardens. They all had just decided that they didn't like her, when she looked up. "Hi! My name's Serena! What's yours?" she said, overflowing with happiness. The girls just stared, so Serena blushed a bit. "Oh, sorry, it's just that I'm shy around people, and I have to act like a proper princess, hence my earlier manners. So let's start this over. Hi! My name's Serena, but you can call me Sere! What are your names?" she asked, curiously. The blonde one, who was an eerie look-alike to Serena, spoke first. "I'm Princess Amina, Sailor Venus." Next was the brunette with green eyes. "Hi! I'm Princess Litanya, you can call me Lita. Sailor Jupiter!" The black haired one with violet eyes spoke cautiously. "I'm Raeanne. Sailor Mars." The one who looked like her except for the short bobbed hair she had smiled sadly. "I'm Dong Yi, nice to meet you. I'm Sailor Light, Raeanne's my cousin, my dad was Terran royalty, my mom Martian royalty. We live in the palace with Raeanne, cause my dad disappeared when I was eight." Her smile faded. Her obvious twin, with the same face except for the blue eyes and length of hair, nodded in agreement, and introduced herself as Kimiko, Sailor Earth. The bluenette spoke quietly. "I'm Amelia, Sailor Mercury. Nice to meet you."_

 _The girls remembered more._

 _Running about the palace gardens, playing hide-and-seek or tag._

 _Studying together. Or not, depending on the girl and the mood she's in._

 _As they grew older, Venus planning strategies, noting that the Sailors Earth, Light and Mars were brilliant at archery._

 _Giggling over boys._

 _But one memory was exceptionally clear. Running about the palace, the fifteen-year-old guardians of Princess Serenity recklessly used every skill, spell and tactic taught to them to keep them from being detected, to let the people know that the Princess was missing. "Where could she be?" Mars asked, fighting the urge to say vulgarities. "I can't read her energy signature! She's not on the Moon!" Mercury gasped. "Could she be on Uranus? I know that she often visits the Outer Senshi, especially Uranus, so could she be there?" Jupiter asked. "No! My Mercury computer extends to the whole Galaxy except Earth..." Mercury trailed off, eyes widening in realization. Venus growled. "She is sooooo dead. Kimiko, bring us to your planet! We're going after the princess!"_

 _So they snuck down to Earth, landing in a forest. They ran through it and when Mercury could finally read her energy signature, they approached more cautiously. Unfortunately, Serena just had to choose the one place difficult to get into: The Royal Palace of Earth. Not only that, but it was said that the royalty and those who were bound to them possesed magic, so that made it harder to sneak by without anyone detecting them. It was nearly midnight before they could find a wall they could jump over. Landing lightly on the other side, they snuck around until they heard a giggle. Peering around, they saw Sere giggling with a handsome, black haired, blue eyed man._

 _Sighing, they hid in the bushes and were talking quietly, deciding how to ge their princess back to the Moon. They never noticed that seven men were walking rapidly towards them. They jumped when they heard a hard voice. "Come out, intruders." Walking out, they saw seven men, who motioned them away from the place, into a nearby gazebo. Serena and the man with her had heard this as well, so they joined them in the gazebo. One of the men, who had silver hair and grey eyes, spoke. "I am Kunzite, head of the Shitennou, and these are my brothers Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Amethyst and Emerald. The other two men are King Terrain and Prince Endymion of Earth, whom we protect. We are the guardians and companions of Prince Endymion. Who are you?" Venus spoke next. "I am Venus, leader of the Senshi."_

 _She heard Mars hiss behind her. "Oh stop, they probably already know." she said, irritated. "We are the guardians and companions of Princess Serena of the Moon, daughters of the Planetary Queens. These are my sisters Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Earth and her twin sister Light." Jupiter spoke sternly to Serena. "Tell me Sere, why did go to Earth, without telling us, and having us tell a bunch of lies to our mothers, Queens no less, so not to get you in trouble, hmm?" Before Serena could reply, there was a gasp of fear and recognition, and all of them turned, men included. Sailor Earth was backing away from the oldest of the men, who was a look - alike male version of her. "It...it can't be!" she gasped, before disappearing back to Mars in a hazy swirl of lilac light. Light immediately followed her in a similar purple swirl. The man in question had all the colour of his face drained, and he looked strained. "My baby girls are sailor senshi?" he whispered._

 _The senshi rounded on him at once. "What do you mean, baby girls? Their father disappeared from their lives when both of them were five. We have never seen him again. So why are you..." Mars trailed off, eyes widening. "Uncle Terrain? You're alive?" "Reiko? Is that you?" "Uncle Terrain, first, you do not have any rights anymore to call me my nickname, and two, give me one hundred, no, make that a thousand, good reasons why you left Aunt Kikyo when Earth and Light were eight, and never bothered to contact us? We've believed you were dead for years! Earth has never been the same. Not the happy, bubbly girl I knew, but a more reserved one. She has dedicated herself to studies to drown out the pain, Light has been the same, and I find you here, with this boy over here as your son?! How do you think that hurt?" Mars spat. The men gasped, before Venus stepped in. "Obviously something has happened, but misunderstanding or not, you are all coming back with us to the moon," she said, her voice steely. There was no point in arguing with her, so the men allowed themselves to be engulfed in multicoloured light, and heard the girls shout, "SAILOR TELPORT! MARS!" before they landed on the legendary planet of fire. There, Raeanne led the way to Kimiko's Martian rooms. Seeing it empty, she frowned for a moment before smiling. "I should've known." Jadeite quizzically asked what was wrong. She quickly led them to the training arena of Mars, where the sounds of clanging metal were heard. Turning a corner, they saw the civilian form of Sailor Earth sparring with a woman with the civilian form of Light and a woman watching them. "Aunt Kikyo, Kimiko and Dong Yi's mom." Raeanne muttered to them. Kimiko and Dong Yi, or so they had been called, were sparring ferociously, venting their unhappiness and frustration out on the poor blades. They almost missed the fact that their mother had held up a hand. "Kimi, Dong Yi, both of you are still tense, even though your skills have gotten better. What is wrong, Kimi?" she asked her younger daughter. Kimiko dissolved into tears. "I met... dad...on...Earth..." "Kimiko Terra Janessa, would you please give me a reason why you were on Earth?" At that, Raeanne decided to step in. "We found that the princess had disappeared to Earth, all of the senshi went to fetch her, Aunt Kikyo. Apparently Uncle Terrain has remarried the Queen Beryl of Earth and borne a son, Prince Endymion." Kikyo hung her head in unhappiness. "I should have expected this. Thank you, Raeanne. Kimi, Di, if you still wish to train, you may do so." she walked away. As soon as she had gone, Kimi cried harder, for the pain and grief inflicted on her mother. Dong Yi also shed a few tears. By the time both had had dried their tears, the girls had teleported the others, men included, to the moon, and Kimiko had a look in her eye. "I hate all men."_

 _Raeanne had been saddened to hear this, but she could not do anything. She watched her cousin at the balls on the Moon, noting that she no longer danced with anybody, but disappeared as soon as possible. Amethyst had taken a liking to her, but all his efforts at getting him to like her proved futile. Raeanne pitied him. Kunzite had Amina, a weird pair, since Kunzite was stoic and Amina the opposite, Litanya had Nephrite, both sharing a love for gardening, she had Jadeite, whose fiery temper rivaled hers, and Amelia had Zoicite the intellectual. Dong Yi was forgiving enough to date Emerald. Of course, Serena had Endymion, so he was alone. Kimiko was more withdrawn than ever, and never spoke to men anymore. But she could thaw, and she had just started to trust Amethrite when the Shitennou disappeared. They reappeared one month later, except as their enemies. Earth had been taken by Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. They had failed. The Lunarians fought, and failed._

 _The people of the moon died._

 _The senshi died._

 _Princess Serena died._

 _A terrifying scream echoed across the battlefield as Sailor Earth, the last senshi standing, found the senshi's mothers dead. "Don't die! Please!" she begged her mother, who was lying dead on the ground, covered in blood. She heard a laugh overhead and saw Beryl standing over her fallen mother. "How does it feel, step – daughter, to be all alone?" she cackled. Kimiko threw herself at the red – headed witch, intent on killing her. Beryl merely cackled again and disappeared._

 _Her father, her lover, and her best friends' lovers, standing at the other end of the field. She slashed at them furiously, working on killing them, for causing her this pain. "Why?! Why did you have to kill the only people that mattered to me?!" she broke, sobbing her heart out. At the same moment, Queen Serenity, not far away, had just imprisoned Beryl's youma into the seven rainbow crystals, and she watched with horror as they broke. Following to where the crystals were floating to, she saw them combine into one, the youma then moved into an unbreakable box Kimiko's best friend and step – sister Pandora was holding. Beryl arrived beside her father at that moment and watched with horror as the seven combined crystals merged into a shimmering, multicoloured crystal at turned itself to mist and went into Kimiko. Then the Rainbow Crystal solidified into it's diamond shape, and sunk into Kimiko's body as Amethyst's sword drove through her stomach. Her last words were, "I love you, Amethyst."_

 _Princess Kimiko died._

 _Queen Serenity and the other Planetary Queens tried to save them, but failed._

 _The Queens died._

 _But Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal, sending their people, the senshi, the shitennou, Endymion and Serena into the future, where they could be reborn._

 _Queen Serenity and the Planetary Queens died._

 _The Senshi were reborn in Tokyo, Japan. Kimiko still hated men, except those who were her family._


	13. Chapter 13 - Recuperation

**Minako POV**

I sobbed into Kazuya's chest. Nightmaring our memories was nothing like reliving it. I could hear sobs coming from my sisters, but for once, I decided to selfish and comfort myself. The chest beneath me rumbled. "You were a bit brutal to them, Dori." A tear clogged voice answered, "What happened to all of you was brutal. Now if only I could - " Dori was cut off by a cloaked voice. "Pandora Andromeda! Remember our rules, and come back, wouldja? We've got a meeting." Dori rolled her eyes and smiled. "Bye. See you soon." she smiled one last time then disappeared.

When she was gone, I dried my tears and took a good look around. Ami was calming down, Mako – chan had calmed down ages ago, Usa – chan was taking it better than expected, Jun was trying to keep Rei from scratching her face, unsuccesfully, from the red marks on her face. Dong Yi was trying to convince Daisuke that it wasn't his fault that the Silver Millenium fell, and Kimiko was sobbing pitifully. I think, because of how she was one of the most prominent figures in the fall, she's the most affected by it.

"I think it's best if we settled this tomorrow, when everyone's less shaken up, and we can sleep on it." I murmured to Kazuya – no, _Kunzite_. He nodded and relayed the message to the group. Nephrite nodded and teleported Makoto to her apartment. Zoicite and Ami then left, then Usagi and Mamoru. Daisuke walked Dong Yi to her room, Jun walked Rei to her room, as did Keitaro to Kimiko. None of them came back out, so Kunz and I left.

At the same time, three girls in the temple said the same thing to their boyfriends. "Don't go."

 _A bit to mushy for me, but i had nothing else to write, sorry!_


	14. Chapter 14 - A new Youma

**Keitaro POV**

When I woke up, it's because Kimiko was thrashing about, crying in her sleep. Wondering how many times this had happened, I shook her vigourously. While she did not wake, she did stop thrashing, but then she whispered, "Don't die! Please!" at that, well, I knew she was dreaming of the fall. I shook her once again. "Kimi! Wake up! Nobody's dead, we're all alive!" I said. She opened terrified blue eyes, and shook with fright. I gathered her into my arms. "Shh. It's okay." I soothed.

Once she had calmed down, she stood up. "I need something hot." she muttered. Going into the temple kitchen, she made two cups of cocoa and offered one to me, which I accepted. "What were you dreaming about? The Fall?" I asked, sipping some of my cocoa. Kimi shook her head and sipped some of her cocoa, then put it down. "Usually I see the end of the Fall, from when I found my mom onwards. This time it was the whole thing. I saw the senshi fall, our parents dying, everything. It looked _horrid._ She shivered and gulped down the rest of her cocoa. "Yeah. I think Fate decided to give us all the same dream today." a voice came from the shadows. Kimi frowned. "Di? What are you doing up so late?" she asked. Her twin stepped from the shadows with Rei. "Same reason as you, and Rei and I found out that while our boyfriends are the people we love, they sleep like pigs." Rei snorted. "That's an understatement." she muttered, going to the coffee maker on the kitchen counter. "Coffee, anyone?" "I'm awake enough, thanks." Dong Yi replied. Kimi and I both asked for some, though. Kimi made a face as soon as she sipped her coffee. "Sugar." was the one word she said, and she rooted through the cupboards for the white powder. She found a couple packets and ripped them open, pouring the contents into the bitter coffee. She sipped and smiled contentedly. "Much better." she said, downing the rest of her coffee and standing up, looking too hyper for her own good. "Well, I'm awake now. Can't sleep anyway, think I'll go for a walk to burn off the energy." she smiled. The rest of us stood up too. "We'll all go with you." Rei had also downed the coffee, as had I, and we were too awake to sleep. Leaving a note on the counter, we left through the front door, put on our shoes, and walked silently to the park. A few people I think must either had the girls' problem or are noctournal were in the park as well, which was next to a bridge that overlooked the river. A bright flash suddenly caught our attention, and a youma appeared from nowhere.

 **Rei POV**

"That thing looks ugly." I observed. "And it looks like a garbage can." Transforming into Crystal Sailor Mars, I ran to join Keitaro, who had already transformed, and was protecting Kimi, so she could use her mini – computer and visor. Technically, we relied on Mercury for this, since her Mercury Computer and visor were better, but Kimi was the backup. A few minutes later, she smirked, and beckoned. "We have got the perfect combo of senshi." she remarked sarcastically. "The youma is immune to fire and electricity." I made a face. "But," she continued, powering up for an attack, "if that's the case, maybe it isn't immune to, let's say, light? Earth Shining Ray!" she called, and a thin streak of light zapped from her hands and formed a ball of light energy, which zipped towards the youma. It did nothing but annoy the youma, though. "Okay, immune to light, fire, and electricity, so Extreme Ocean Wave!" she called, and the water that somehow magically appeared crashed into the youma, creating a large dent and chipping a large block of the youma's shoulder. "Di, try a darkness spell." she called to her sister, who was attacking the youma. "Darkness works." she called back. The two sisters worked together, until the youma dissolved in with a scream and a shower of dust.

The next morning, all of us save Kimiko dragged ourselves out of bed one hour after we got back. Groaning, we walked into the kitchen, only to find breakfast on the table and a note from Kimi. _Gone to school, see u there._

We groaned, ate our breakfast, and took the bus to school. There, we found Kimi reading a book in her first class, Advanced English Lit., hair tied in a thick plait tossed over one shoulder, wearing a sapphire – blue off – the – shoulder dress and sparkly white flats. We gaped at her in disbelief. "Kimiko Terra Janessa, how the _hell_ are you awake?" Dong Yi asked as she slid into her seat beside Kimi. She shrugged without looking up, turning over the page. "I'm a morning person?" she suggested, then sarcastically pointed us in the general direction of the dustbin, which contained five empty coffee cups and ten empty packets of sugar. " _Oh._ "


	15. Chapter 15 - Pop Quizzes and Meetings

"I hope you all took down notes, because I might give a pop quiz sometime." Mrs Adams said after the video. The whole class – except me, Ami and Soichiro – groaned. As usual, during the video, people had decided not to pay attention, and had no notes. But Ami could keep a boy in line, and besides, out of the boys, Soi was the one who actually payed attention in class. But he still couldn't beat Ami in school, so he couldn't beat me. No fail, the top two places of the whole level remained the same year after year, and the third place was rarely changed. I stapled my notes, put them in my file, and walked out with Ami and Soi. "What do you have next?" I asked my blue – haired friend. "AP Biology. You?" "Advanced Fashion Studies with Minako and Usa – hime." I used one of Usagi's many nicknames. "Okay. Bye!" she waved, walking off. Keitaro walked up. "What's your next class?" he asked. "AFS. Last class of the day. You have AP Chemistry, right? I called a meeting after school today." I replied, hurriedly walking to my next class. I have ten minutes to get to class, since I like being early. "Yeah. Meet me at my locker after school, kay?" "Kay."

After school, Kei picked me up in his car, and drove to the temple. Since Usagi and Minako were late, I pulled out my homework and got started.

 _Ookay, im running out of ideas! Someone help! R &Rs, pls_


	16. Chapter 16 - King Terrain

"Last night, Di and Rei and Kei and I fought a youma while on a unusual walk in the park at 2, and I thought the youma looked familiar. Clue to who created the youma: Beryl wasn't alone in the fight in the Silver Millenium. Who did we fight against back then that we didn't fight while we were fighting Beryl?" I hinted. Dong Yi frowned, then hissed. "King Terrain." Mina gasped. "Then the youma..." she trailed off as I completed her thought. "...we have a new enemy, he's grown stronger in power, and he's my father."

 _hiya! I was thinking i would have a time skip to end of the school year since i got an idea for prom, then an attack will come. Whaddya think?_


End file.
